Members of the House of Stewart/Stuart
High Stewards of Scotland First Hereditary High Stewart of Scotland #Walter FitzAllen, 1st Hereditary High Steward of Scotland (1106-1177) m: Eschyna de Londoniis, heiress of Uchtred de Molla Second High Stewart of Scotland #Alan fitz Walter, 2nd Hereditary High Steward of Sotland (1140-1204), son of Walter FitzAllen #*m: 1st, Eva Sweynsdotter, daughter of Sweyn Thor'sson #*m: 2nd, Alesta, daughter of Morggan, Earl of Mar #**Walter Stewart, 3rd High Steward of Scotland (c1198-1246) m: Bethoc Crist #**David Stewart #**Leonard Stewart #**Avelina Stewart m: Donnchadh, Earl of Carrick #Walter fitz Walter #Simon fitz Walter #Margaret fitz Walter #Christiana fitz Walter Walter Stewart, 3rd High Steward #Walter Stewart, 3rd High Steward of Scotland (c1198-1246) m: Bethoc Crist ##Alexander Stewart, 4th High Steward of Scotland (1214-1283) ##Sir Robert Stewart of Tarbolten, Crookston, and Lord of Darnley ##John Stewart (?-1249), killed in teh Seventh Crusade ##Walter Stewart II, Earl of Menteith m: Mary de Menteith ##William Stewart ##Beatrix Stewart m: Maol Domhnaich, Earl of Lennox ##Christian Stewart ##Eupheme Stewart ##Margaret Stewart m: Niall, Earl of Carrick ##Sybell Stewart m: Colin Fitzgerald, 1st Lord of Kintaill Alexander Stewart, 4th High Steward of Scotland #Alexander Stewart, 4th High Steward of Scotland (1214-1283) m: unknown wife ##James Stewart, 5th High Steward of Scotland (c1243-1309) ##Sir John Stewart of Bonkill (c1245-1298) ##Andrew Stewart (a.k.a. Andrew Steward), Esq. (c1245-?) ##Elizabeth Stewart (c1248-bef1288) m: Sir William Douglas ##Hawise Stewart (c1262-?) m: Sir John de Soules (?-1310), Guardian of Scotland James Stewart, 5th High Steward of Scotland #James Stewart, 5th High Steward of Scotland (c1243-1309) m: either Lady Cecilia de Dunbar or Lady Giles de Burgh; by one of these women James had the following issue: ##Walter Stewart, 6th High Steward (1293-1326) ##Sir John Stewart (?-1318) ##Sir James Stewart (?-?) ##Egidia Stewart m: Sir Alexander de Menzies of Durisdeer Walter Stewart, 6th High Steward #Walter Stewart, 6th High Steward (1293-1326) *m: 1st, Princess Marjorie Bruce *#King Robert II Stewart of Scotland (1316-1390) *m: 2nd, isabel de Graham *#John Stewart of Ralston *#Andrew Stewart *#Egidia Stewart m: 1st, James Lindsay of Cranson; m: 2nd, Hugh Eglinton of Ardrossan; m: 3rd, James Dougald of Dalkeith and Arbroath Kings of Scotland King Robert II of Scotland #King Robert II of Scotland 1316-1390) *m: 1st, Elizabeth Mur (?-bef1355) *#King Robert III of Scotland (1337-1406) *#Prince Walter Stewart, Lord of Fife *#Prince Robert Stewart, Duke of Albany (c1340-1420) *#Prince Alexander Stewart, Earl of Buchan (1343-1404) *#Princess Margaret Stewart m: John of Islay, Lord of the Isles *#Princess Marjorie Stewart m: 1st, John Dunbar, 5th Earl of Moray; m: 2nd, Sir Alexander Keith *#Princess Johanna (Jean) Stewart m: 1st, Sir John Keith; m: 2nd, Sir John Lyon; m: 3rd, Sir James Sandilands *#Princess Isabella Stewart m: 1st, James Douglas, 2nd Earl of Douglas; m: 2nd, David Edmonstone *#Princess Katherine Stewart m: Sir Robert Logan of Grugar and Restalrig, Lord High Admiral of Scotland *#Princes Elizabeth Stewart m: Sir Thomas Hay, Lord High Constable of Scotland *m: 2nd, Euphema de Ross (?-1386) *#Prince David Stewart, 1st Earl of Caithness (1357-c1386) *#Prince Walter Stewart, 1st Earl of Atholl (?-1437) *#Princess Margaret Stewart (?-?) *#Princess Elizabeth Stewart, Countess of Crawford (bet1356-1370-?) m: David Lindsay, 1st Earl of Crawford (c1360-1470) *#Princess Egidia Stewart King Robert III of Scotland #King Robert III of Scotland (1337-1406) m: Anabella Drummond (c1350-1401) ##Prince David Stewart, Duke of Rothesay (1378-1402) ##Prince Robert (?-in infancy) ##King James I of Scotland (1394-1437) ##Princess Margaret Stewart (?-bet1450-1456) ##Princess Mary Stewart (?-?) ##Princess Elizabeth Stewart (?-?) ##Princess Egidia (?-in infancy) *illigitimate children: *#James Stewart of Killbride *#John Stewart of Ardgowan Blackhall King James I of Scotland #King James I of Scotland (1394-1437) m: Lady Joan Beaufort (c1404-1445) ##Princess Margaret Stewart, Douphine of France (1424-1445) ##Princess Isabella Stewart, Duchess of Brittany (1426-c1495) ##Princess Eleanor Stewart, Archduchess of Austria (1433-1480) ##Princess Mary Stewart, Countess of Buchan (bef1428-1465) ##Princess Joan Stewart, Countess of Morton (bef1440-aft1486) ##Prince Alexander, Duke of Rothesay (1430-1430) ##King James II of Scotland (1430-1460) ##Princess Annabella, Countess of Huntly (c1433-1509) King James II of Scotland #[http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/James_II_of_Scotland_(1430-1460) King James II of Scotland (1430-1460)] m: [http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_of_Guelders_(c1434-1463) Mary of Guelders (c1434-1463)] ##An unnamed son (1450-1450) ##King James III of Scotland (1451-1488) ##Prince Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany (c1454-1485) ##Prince David Stewart, Earl of Moray (c1455-1457) ##Prince John Stewart, 1st Earl of Mar and Garioch (1457-1479) ##Princess Margaret Stewart of Scotland (c1455-?) *By an unknown mistress: *#John Stewart, Lord of Sticks (?-1523) King James III of Scotland #King James III of Scotland (1451-1488) m: Princess Margaret of Denmark (1456-1486) ##King James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) ##Prince James Stewart, Duke of Ross (1476-1504) ##Prince John Stewart, Earl of Mar (1479-1503) King James IV of Scotland #King James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) m: Princess Margaret Tudor (1489-1541) ##Prince James Stewart, Duke of Rothesay (1507-1508) ##Prince Arthur Stewart, Duke of Rothesay (1509-1510) ##King James V of Scotland (1512-1542) ##Prince Alexander Stewart, Duke of Ross (1514-1515) *illigitimate children with Marion Boyd: *#Alexander Stewart (c1493-1513) *#James Stewart (c1494-1554) *#Catherine Stewart (c1495-1554) *illigitimate children with Margaret Drummond: *#Margaret Stewart (c1497-?) *illigitimate children with Janet Kenndey: *#James Stewart, Earl of Moray (bef1499-1544) *#Margaret Stewart (?-in infancy) *#Jean Stewart (?-in infancy) *illigitimate children with Isabel Stewart: *#Lady Jane Stewart (1502-1562) King James V of Scotland #King James V of Scotland (1512-1542) m: Mary of Guis (1515-1560) ##Prince James Stewart, Duke of Rothesay (1540-1541) ##Prince Arthur Stewart, Duke of Albany (1541-1541) ##Queen Mary of Scots (1542-1587) Sources Books Internet=